


хорошо делай — хорошо будет.

by k_beloserov



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Aged Up, M/M, Modern Era, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_beloserov/pseuds/k_beloserov
Summary: легче станцевать в крови на столе перед улькиоррой. легче оказаться раздетым догола, пришибленным обстоятельствами, обязательствами и собственным невезением.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 7





	хорошо делай — хорошо будет.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Besselezenochniy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/gifts).



ичиго ощущает отвратительно-навязчивый взгляд на своей спине, прохладное безразличие за обедом, муторно-удушающие фразы брошенные в никуда.

— мне нравятся рыженькие. как твоя подружка.

/или как ты ичиго/

но это вслух улькиорра не говорит.

ичиго улыбается ему, потому что хороший парень. как наруто или луффи, или любой другой герой сёнена. только ичиго не в сёнене, где всё понятно и известно. ичиго в мудацкой реальности с мудацким улькиоррой.

улькиорра — режиссёр, сценарист и оператор всех его кошмаров наяву, всей дряни, всей ублюдочной дури.

улькиорра — поставщих кошмаров во снах, причина его прекращений попыток встречаться с орихиме, причина помешательства ичиго.

улькиорра типа вообще босс.

ичиго ослабляет галстук и откидывается на спинку офисного кресла. работы ещё дохуя. офис пуст и тих, свет почти везде погашен. сейчас его никто не увидит.

по крайне мере ичиго уверен в этом ровно до момента, пока его щеки не касается прохладный металл кофе в банке. он открывает глаза и смотрит на улькиорру.

улькиорра-улькиорра-улькиор—

тот как навязчивая мысль, как ебанистика его жизни, как дурное ощущение беды.

— спасибо, — хрипит ичиго и выходит так, словно в его глотке металл и стекло столкнулись.

отвратительный звук.

улькиорра улыбается и выглядит это тоже о т в р а т и т е л ь н о. ичиго паршиво от этого. он держит банку и открывает, та открывается с тихим шипением, режет тишину.

ичиго не знает, что говорить. что он должен сказать, как повести себя, что сделать.

легче станцевать в крови на столе перед улькиоррой. легче оказаться раздетым догола, пришибленным обстоятельствами, обязательствами и собственным невезением.

легче что угодно, нежели пустой трёп ни о чём.

улькиорра улыбается вновь и все кошмары ичиго собираются в чужих уголках губ и глазах.

он определённо проклят, безнадёжно влип, проебался в тысячах и тысячах жизнях, несёт своё наказание, свой крест из чужой религии, свою жизнь, как знамя среди трупов на поле боя.

— мне нравятся рыжие. как твоя подружка, — улькиорра не перестаёт улыбаться. — но ты мне нравишься больше, ичиго.

и это — выстрел в упор, на поражение, порванный флаг, растоптанная мечта на «сдаться без боя».

ичиго смотрит на улькиорру, отпивает кофе и оказывается по уши в дерьме.

станцевать пьяным на его столе в крови, лишиться рассудка под тихий американский джаз, оказаться повешенным на кресте. ичиго стоило догадаться сразу, к чему всё идёт.

ичиго отпивает свой дрянной кофе и улыбается в ответ.


End file.
